User talk:BladeCrossEXE
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Element02 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I had this same problem as well before. All I did was make sure that I was using the "Contribute Page" button at the top of the page on the right-hand side (because there are other places where you can opt to contribute a page), and make sure that you leave your story uncategorized until after it has already been posted. Um...that's all I can say for sure because I'm not sure why it would be sending it to the Pokemon Wiki otherwise. Another thing to try would be to leave out the title "Pokemon" on your page. If you're writing about a hacked game call it (insert name) Version instead, because sometimes words can lead something to be linked to another wiki too. Try these things out and let me know if they work for you. Okay? Looking forward to seeing a Sequel from you with that "Wrath of Titan Tale" :) Element02 (talk) 23:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC)Element02 No, I'm not an ADMIN at all actually, just a regular poster...but, when I first came on here this place was really empty and I started editing everything to liven this place up. I have even began advertising this on other websites for people to join. So in a sense, I guess you could say I'm a self-appointed moderator of sorts. Element02 (talk) 13:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) The only thing I can tell you is that you need to go to the home page and see if you can locate the username of the creator for this Wikia. I mean, the creator has not been on this particular website in some time (it seems ) as all recent edits and all 35 pastas that were here when most people joined were added by myself, AND I added a lot of content here. If someone is leaving negative comments on your pasta and you cannot find the original creator of the Wikia then the best thing to do is just leave it alone. I will look around and see what I can do about finding a way to delete unwanted comments and will let you know when I figure something out. Also, go ahead andf leave me the username of the person who posted it (if they have one). Element02 (talk) 15:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Which story did the comment appear on? I will see if I can contact someone to get it removed // yes, trolls are really stupid and need a life, but it will happen no matter where you go. Element02 (talk) 09:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you fully...people that troll rather than offer helpful solutions to those looking to write something amazing really makes me mad. As such, I updated the front page of the Wikia giving guidelines and rules to the site. we have been building in numbers, so I hope that this helps guide some people and help them better understand what this site is really about. While you may have one troll post, just remember that there were many people that really liked your story and are eagerly eagerly awaiting the sequel :) Element02 (talk) 18:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're quite welcome. Yes, it's nice to know there are people here who actually care about real writing development and creativity. G;ad you have stayed here to make this site great :D Keep up the good work! Element02 (talk) 14:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I am very flattered that I get the opportunity to check out the Sequel to your Pasta. I have been looking forward to it for some time. I have no problem giving you my e-mail, it is lostonefound1@hotmail.com // this e-mail will send your message directly to my iPod so I will be notified when I recieve it. Lookign forward to seeing your writing skills again, I'm really excited. Um...do you want me to respond back with what I think after I read it? Element02 (talk) 14:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I will read it when I have time this week and let you know what I think then. I'm not sure when I will be able to get around to it though as work has had me very busy indeed. -_- Element02 (talk) 09:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead and attach it to a word document Please? Element02 (talk) 11:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes I got the e-mail just fine. I had to add you to my safe-list so that it will actually go to my inbox rather than my junk folder Element02 (talk) 09:45, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Awesome!!! I'll read that tonight after I get off of work. :) Element02 (talk) 09:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow, even a video?! 0.0 Element02 (talk) 19:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to getting around to reading that story you sent me. I assume you sent me the incomplete version since it stops after a good amount of pages and the final battle has not happened yet. STILL!!! That is amazing!!! I am on the edge of my seat because it is not finished and I want to see how it ends! I think I found only one grammatical error, but it was just me being picky so it's nothing you need to change. But WOW! I thought Titan was good, but this one is just as good :) You really are a talented writer. I am def looking forward to the finished result, and maybe I will draw you some fanart for your pasta if I find time, 'kay? As my way of saying 'thank you' for letting me get the sneak preview lol. Element02 (talk) 15:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I can't find it now...think it was just a small wording-thing where the sentance sounded funny because of the way I must have read it. That's alright, I can wait for the secod part... *sad face* not like I have a choice lol. Element02 (talk) 16:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Good. I was wondering when I might get an update on the story, but yeah, I'm really, really looking forward to it. I have been planning a couple of Pokepastas myself...but since my others "Reign of Sin" and "Decisions" did not seem to really pull at people or get any sort of reaction, I'm debating on how I should approach these next stories to make them stand out? Element02 (talk) 21:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) It depends on where you have them posted (sorry I have been moving and thus have not been on here). If you posted them on a pokepasta page that you created, then you can delete them manually in the 'edit' section (but this you knew). But if it has been posted elsewhere, it should be able to be deleted the same way. Now, if you have posted something, deleted it, and it is showing up in the recent photos or something, then I can't do anything about that because it's in the Wikia memory and cannot be wiped. Anything else would have to be brought up with some real Admin that has the Wikia tools to delete things, but as well know, this place was pretty much abandoned by the person that created it. Element02 (talk) 16:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) As another note (please read my previous message in regards to your question on deleting images), thank you for reading my pastas. It really means a lot to me :) Yes, many people have pointed out the flaws in Decisions. I wrote it in less than 15-minutes so I am currently working towards fixing the errors as soon as I figure out how and as soon as I have time. But, I am moving to a new city all this month, so I will not be on for quite awhile (at least not in a constant span of time). Could screenshots be made using images from an emulator too? Element02 (talk) 16:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, once I fix "Decisions" and what-not and have the time, I might eb able to send you things that could be used for that and "Reign of Sin". But as of right now, my schedule is just much too busy with this moving business. I will have all of September and October to try and be on here more before I am stuck working 6 days a week for November and December. How goes your Pasta? Element02 (talk) 23:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright. What are your ideas? Element02 (talk) 00:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I am going to work on the story now to fix some things. I might change it to FR, but I imagined the fight to be in a battle-scene which I will specify in the new text. I need to edit it because I want to make a video on it. How quick can you get images to me via e-mail if I asked you very nicely to make me some? Element02 (talk) 10:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Howdy! How are you doing? I'm working on a new Pasta...so I thought I would come by here and say Hi, Still working on your Titan? Element02 (talk) 22:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC)